Mario Circuit (Wii U)
Mario Circuit is the first track of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. This Mario Circuit's layout is designed after the Möbius strip (a closed surface consisting of only one side) to make full use of the new anti-gravity aspect of the game. The staff ghost kart setup is Mario driving a Standard kart with Standard tires and a Super Glider. Layout The track follows a single path that twists around near the beginning. The track remains fairly simple regarding design. Players start on the straightaway, and shortly after, there is a turn to the left; a white bridge which starts the anti-gravity section must be crossed first. The track then turns to the right shortly after and starts racing underneath the finish line. After a left turn, the racers cross the white bridge again, which twists the track back to normal and after another right corner, the racers approach a gliding ramp and Goomba Towers before the finish line. It used to be a battle stage in the Wii U version of Mario Kart 8, but was removed in the Deluxe version. Shortcuts *Not a shortcut, but there is a ramp in the grass in the beginning. Boost and jump off because if you don't, you will be blocked by a bush. *At the final turn, players can boost through the sand instead of taking the turn. Gallery 20130611213511!MK8 Mario Circuit.jpg|Mario at the finish line. MK8-_Mario_Circuit.png|The track's icon. MK8MarioCircuitBoomerangMario.png|Mario and some other racers, at the beginning of the anti-gravity section. Waluigi-Trick-MarioCircuit-MK8.jpg|Waluigi performing a trick. Castle stamp MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *This track is one of the three courses in Mario Kart 8 where the starting banner can be interacted through gliding. The other two courses are DS Wario Stadium and 3DS Neo Bowser City. *This is one of six courses in Mario Kart 8 where at least one anti-gravity zone doesn't end with a trick ramp or glider ramp, the others being Water Park, Twisted Mansion, Rainbow Road, N64 Rainbow Road, and Wii Wario's Gold Mine. *This track has the second lowest obtainable coin count in the game, but has the lowest non-DLC course coin count, with only 22 physical, collectible coins on the stage. *A beta version of this track called Test exists in Mario Kart 8. *This course is designed after the Möbius Strip, a mathematical topology consisting of a single side in a closed loop surface. In a Möbius Strip, if an object travels along the length of the loop, it would traverse both sides of the strip without even crossing an edge. **In-game, the racers similarly travel along the circuit as an object travels along the Möbius Strip. *This is currently the only non-retro Mario Circuit track to be in anti-gravity. *This is the third course in the entire series that is shaped like an 8. with Toad's Turnpike being the first and Figure-8 Circuit being the second. de:Marios Piste (Wii U) Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Flower Cup tracks Category:Battle stages Category:Mario Kart 8 battle stages Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Circuit Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:Circuits